


Why did it have to be an OMEGA???

by Yu_Ai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_Ai/pseuds/Yu_Ai
Summary: Kozume Kenma is an introvert boy wishing to live peacefully, not bothered by anyone more than necessary. But is it even possible to live one in a world when your natural instincts are determining your whole life?'Be a beta, be a beta...' was his last biggest wish.Well... not all wishes can be granted.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Prologue - a letter

I was ten years old when I got the envelope. I didn't want my parents to read it for me. It should be me and me only. This... Among many things I didn't care about, this one letter was really making me anxious.

All I wanted was a peaceful life as a mediocre. Someone who can stay in the shadow and be nothing special in any possible way.

Now here it comes... The results I was not-waiting for. And Kuro was right beside me, looking so excited about the results. His swinging legs were expressing his impatience. Even with my protests he refused to let me be all alone in that. Partially out of his curiosity, partially… yeah, he always was my guardian, no matter how it sounds. Yet… damn, why opening a letter had to be so stressful?!

But before I could raise my bravery (which, honestly, never existed), Kuro stole the envelope out of my hands and in a few scoops jumped far enough that I couldn't reach back for it.

"Why is it taking so long! Give me that or we will never find it out."

"Maybe I don't need to..."

"Nah… you have to. Everyone does!"

It was easy to say! Kuro, like everyone expected, was a pure blood alpha. When he got his results everyone started celebrating even before he could open the letter. It was obvious, there was no other way. And he seemed to be proud of it as well.

I wouldn't. Why do we even have those classes? Alphas to admire, omegas to feel pity for and tiptoe around. How great it would be to be an ordinary, invisible person. I really hoped the time to open my results won'tever come. But as it did, I could only pray for one.

_'Make it to be a beta, make it to be a beta…'_

Betas have so easy lives. They were just normal human beings, getting any job they wanted, going wherever and whenever they wanted. Nobody put them into a flash light. That would be a perfect life for an introvert like Kenma, who hoped to be left alone with his games.

More and more anxious, I peeked at the raven head, who was already tearing the envelope apart to get to the letter. Line by line, not wishing to miss any words, he kept reading it aloud for me (amd probably the whole world) to hear.

"Kozume Kenma. Age ten. Date of… blah blah blah. Test taken blah blah blah. The result…"

Kuro paused so my heart did. Something in his expression was telling me that it isn't the result I hoped for.

So when his voice drilled into my brain, my whole body froze completely.

**"Omega"**


	2. It isn't a big sin to crave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! In this chapter we are moving to the current timeline. Our boys will experience some interesting phone call and... well, find it out by yourself ;)

Years had passed. Kenma Kozume, already sixteen years old, is a second year high school student. Nobody, like, NOBODY, ever found out his secondary gender. As soon as he found out the results, Kuro, before the said boy could even react, embraced him with an honest promise.

_I will protect you, don't worry!_

Kenma remembered that day well. He was both scared and angry. It wasn't that he didn't expect this. He was always shorter, weaker, his stamina was begging for boosters. He had all symptoms of being an omega yet…

…he she didn't want it to end like that.

But when he turned paler than usually, losing voice to speech, Kuroo Tetsurou simply embraced him with laughter, repeating like a protagonist from one of the fantasy games.  
_I will protect you! I am an alpha so mu duty is to protect you._

There was even something about _"let's get married!"_ but that Kenma pushed away with a huff.

And now years had passed and Kuro indeed was fulfilling his promise. Never, ever for a single day he has left his side. Only that year when he had to go to another school cause of their age difference. But even then he made sure he first escorted his little friend to school then was waiting for him at the gates when it was time to go back.

Everything seemed to work fine.

Everything, but…

"Ungh…"

They were in Kuro's house. Playing games or just lazing around. Kuro was in the middle of introducing to his game addicted friend a new manga he has found recently, when that familiar, not very promising sensation came out of sudden, sending hot chills all over every single cell of the blonde boy.

Kenma felt a squeeze in his abdomen. Right after, a stronger thump echoed in his chest. He knew perfectly these symptoms. He knew it so well because since he hit his puberty, it began to come every month. The doctors gave him suppressants to minimize it. But like they said, nobody can fully suppress the instincts coming out.

And having an alpha as the closest friend wasn't helpful at all. 

He just had to endure it.

"Kenma? Hey-"

But Kenma was already up, rushing to the door. He knew he couldn't stay there any longer. It wasn't that his heat was only a torture fir him. It would end very, very bad if he stayed in the same room with Kuro.

And he was sure both would regret it later.

Good thing his own house was a few steps away from Kuro's. Kenma, finding some hidden energy rushed up to his room, locking it immediately behind. Why does it have to come so sudden? Isn't there any warning function he forgot to turn on? He now was near the place he could hide in, but what if... 

"I hate it…"

Kenma muttered to himself, falling on the floor. The heat was already spreading all over his body. The skin became so sensitive, like every touch could burn it. And these annoying sensations in his lower parts...

He really hated it.

And if it wasn't already torturing him enough, a phone in his pocket vibrated, sending a buzzing feeling along his spine. Kenma had to bite his lip to muffle a whine trying to escape him.

With the last will he picked the call.

"You ok?"

Kuro's voice was calm yet a worry could be noticed easily.

"No! I am not ok!"

A chuckle came from the other end of the call. Kuro knew he shouldn't laugh, but whenever Kenna was getting angry, he sounded like a pregnant woman blaming everyone around for his state.

He really wanted to embrace him now.

"I guess you took your suppressants, yet it still is this strong. What are you planning to do?

"..." A silence responded to Kuro's question.

"I told you I can help yo-"

"Shut up!"

Kenma's phone met the floor. He really didn't want to hear the suggestion. Help him? There was only one way to stifle the heat. And they both were old enough to know it.

Kenma truly hated it. He hated being an omega. He hated it the most when days like that were coming and his mind was being occupied by nothing but the overwhelming, boiling his blood sensations buzzing in his body. It couldn't be helped, he couldn't think about anything but the sources of this heat. He hated the fact that touching himself was helpful. And he hated even more that his instincts were screaming for someone to touch him instead.

When he thought the slam ended the call, Kuro's voice called his name again.

"Kenma?"

Kenma, once again picked up the phone, now his voice lower, more quiet.

"I hate it…"

Kuro sighed. He knew so well that his friend, among many omegas, would hate this state the most. This boy was an ultimate introvert, hating being touched by other people. And now his body was craving for nothing else but what his brain hated the most.

"Nobody will blame you if you helped yourself.

"..."

"You already did that, aren't you? Why are so stubborn?"

"I didn't!"

"Oya… Kenma, Kenma, Kenma. Nobody would endure it without some relief."

"I said I didn't!"

A lie. He did it. Whenever they ended a call like that he did, unable to suffer any longer. He did it so many times that it made him hate this state even more. One finger, two, trying to jerk it off. It never was enough. But helpful in some way.

The longer they were talking, the more annoying the incoming heat was becoming. Kenma, no matter how deeply he didn't want the other to hear it, couldn't hold the heavy breathing anymore. Closing his eyes, he reached his hand between his legs. Involuntarily, hoping that some pressure there will suppress the warmth spreading out. Instead, the touch pulled out a kitten-like mewl.

Kuro must've noticed it, because a chuckle came from the other end.

"See? This will help you. Stop being stubborn."

Kenma didn't want to admit that, but Kuro was right. It felt like he could no longer control himself.  
Kuro was aware of that, so he kept encouraging his little friend. Damn, this situation began affecting him as well.

"It feels great, isn't it? Just do what makes you feel good. Don't feel embarrassed, it is a normal humans thing."

"... you say that because you aren't an omega. A fucking alpha!"

He couldn't talk anymore. He didn't want to talk anymore! Falling on the ground, digging fingers into a wooden floor, the free hand slipped under the shorts he was wearing. Damn, it's been wet already, so wet that the finger slipped in with no trouble.

Just filling himself made Kenma let go a moan.

A moan that Kuro could hear.

The blonde boy was sure he ended the call. But his anger and desperation made the finger slip so they still were on line. But this time Kuro said nothing. Just let the boy do as his body craves, listening to every sound he was making.

Moans continued to tease his ears, sending shivers all over Kuro's body. Part of him was scolding him for not ending the call himself. But it was the very first time when he could be a witness of such act. Moreover, no one's else but Kenma's. A boy he adored so much but the blond head was too dense to notice it. Or too stubborn to try to accept it. That would need him to surrender and accept who he is.

So… it won't be a big sin to at least listen? A small prize for all years of guarding this boy. A prize for holding back every time they were together.

Unaware of being heard, Kenma's voice became louder, letting the moans go free. Just from his pants and mewls, Kuro could imagine his moves going faster. He could imagine the boy curled, clenching his eyes in determination, doing what he hated yet needed at the same time. 

Just that vision made him reach to his own, hard erection.

Kenma's voice echoed in his head with no mercy, as with no mercy the fingers inside the boy's body were giving him a needed release.

 _'I could give you that. I could give you all you need, kitten…'_ Kuro kept repeating in his mind, like he was trying to speak to the vision in his head.

It didn't take long for the blonde to find his release. The last loud moan was exactly what Kuro needed to finish as well. Both were panting but only one could be heard. Tired, no, exhausted, probably ashamed of his action. Kuro knew he can't keep the call up so before the other could notice, he ended it then threw himself on the bed. What did he just do? He should give his friend privacy. But that was stronger than his will could deal with any longer. The guilt in him felt sour yet… did he really regret it?

Not at all.

"Sorry, kitten."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> It's been a while since I could join a story put into an omegaverse world. Some ideas were wandering in my head for a while but none could build up into some full story. 
> 
> This is just a short prologue to something longer, so, stay tuned, I promise to bring more angst and spice here 😎


End file.
